Adaption
by Hades Shade
Summary: Waking up in somewhere unknown, all I can think is fuck. Read about the story of a teenage boy transported into the world of mutants and those that hunt them. Si story
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

From a birds eye view we see a high school, there are teenagers in the parking lot to theright side smoking. To the front there is two teachers talking about their lesson plans whilewalking to the front office The highschool looks to be in a bad area from its surroundings and

the dispensary right around the corner.

Going deeper into the school you can see a classroom with a short teacher yelling so loud youcan hear it from the hallway. Now upon closer observation it seems the class was not asattentive as thought before. The teens have their heads down and are on their phones ortalking. One such example is an African American teen in a red and black buttoned jacket.

"Now class turn to page 458 in your composition books, and follow along with me as i read!"

POV AFRICAN TEEN

God doesn't this woman ever shut up, how can she be a teacher and have that voice. It soundslike a rake grind up against a plate, something that makes you think wow I want to kill myself

right now. Seriously though half the class isn't even listening to her and the other half isn't evenhere.

Taking out my phone is search for something good to read online, Maybe some sci fi, fantasy,or a wuxia light novel. Now usually i would give my full and undivided attention to a teacher, but

there is no point in listening to her teach when all I'm going to be doing is focusing on how muchher voice offends me. This will set a bad precedent in the rest of my classes where all i do is

focus on what annoys me instead of the work im supposed to do. Yeah that sounds like somebull i could feed my ma so she does not beat my ass for my less than great grades.

Though i do know what book we are reading so that should give me a good idea about the testim going to take in the near future. The crucible while praised everywhere didn't seem toresonate with me. The overzealous killing in the name of religion has been getting to me

throughout the whole entire story. There was no proof search for evidence just flat outaccusation.

This is why i don't like to read the books the school gives out. It just getscontroversial in the end and i usually can't make it to the end of the story.

A picture of a pinwheel with many prizes appears on the phone after clicking the link to areading site he knew by heart.

Oh great now this happens, i hate it when websites use pop up ads, especially when it on aphone. It's so hard to close out of and waste so much time. I need to download an ad blocker orsomething like that so i don't have to go through this again.


	2. Introduction part 2

Suddenly the ground shakes, the desk vibrate and objects fall throughout the room. The teacherand students do not seem to notice what has happened all around them well all except for methat is.

Living in California you get used to quaking happening, it not a shocking event or anything likethat. Though how no one reacted to this is beyond me, rarely does an earthquake happen likethis and it at least gets people talking.

Even the school isn't using the earthquake drill like theyare supposed to which i am pretty sure is illegal. So either all these people are stupid includingthe teacher, or I'm hallucinating from a loss of sleep.

Shaking my head i brush it off as an hallucination and go about my day. I need to stop pulling allfighters, i read somewhere that a healthy sleep schedule usually consist of at least eight hours

of sleep.

The earthquake continues after four minutes of inactivity, weird because as stated earlier this anhallucination and it can't possibly be a real earthquake. The surroundings start to break apartjust like a mirror witch only salifies the idea that this is a hallucination, or i'm just about to pass out from exhaustion. My body appears to be taken into a free fall once the ground has brokenfrom under me. My consciousness fades from existence the deeper i fall until i finally passed outfrom what is believed to be sleep deprivation.

Slowly the noise of insects skittering about and the occasional car passing by wakes me. Risingup as quick as possible due to an unfamiliar area. Looking around the old dark and dirt alley ifound myself going deeper and deeper into a state of panic.

" Where, where the fuck am I."

There is no way someone just dropped me here after i passed out it's just not possible.

Someone from school or the teacher would have stopped them, even my friends would attempt

to stop whoever had done this. OK so in my stories anyone that get kidnapped checksthemselves physically so i am guessing what i should be doing right now.

Peeking my head out of the alley i find im on an abandoned street, which used to be filled with openstores. Running up to one of the windows i can quickly see various things wrong with me.

Forone im missing my favorite jacket that i don't go anywhere without. The shirt and pants i put on the day before were replaced with a black shirt and non ripped blue jeans. My shoes have beenreplaced with generic black vans.

The hair on my head has grown and somehow twisted itselfinto dreadlocks going down to my back with dark blue tips. I feel that whoever did this musthave had no fashion sense because the neon blue clashes against my dark brown skin.

"Ok so it looks like im fine aestechly despite the changes done to me. So after that the maincharacter magically gains shelter or something like that, though seeing how i do not have theirlife skills due to my age things are going to more difficult than i thought."


End file.
